<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Widow and the Red Order by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194260">Black Widow and the Red Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Nebula (Marvel), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fanservice, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horny, Hurt Nebula (Marvel), Lemon, Multi, NSFW, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nebula-centric (Marvel), POV Female Character, POV Nebula (Marvel), POV Third Person, Parent Thanos (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking Redemption for his crimes, Thanos recruits the Black Widow to join his harem and save the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nebula/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Horny Heroes what did you think of the new chapter? As the opening chapter, this is a bit light on the smut, but after a couple of chapters, it will by HIGH-SPEED SMUT with of course proper characterization. </p><p>For those of you who are reading me content for the first time, welcome new lovely hero! This is a hard reboot of a story I started a year ago. My writing was not what it is today, it has improved by quite a bit since then I learned a more effective story structure!</p><p>This story is also available on WATTPAD and FF.NET under the same title! Also support on pay-tree-awn is greatly appreciated :) under yojoki.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers faced their greatest threat: Thanos. They were divided at the time, split from an argument which seems irrelevant now. But somehow they were able to defeat him at very last moment, or so the Avengers want to believe. The moment Thanos snapped his fingers, everything went white, and then the next moment vanished.</p>
<p>The winning theory among the Avengers is that Thanos was unable to contain the complete power of all the stones, and they backfired against him. Of course, the overly optimistic hypothesis suggested by captain America himself, he preferred to keep everyone’s spirits high. However the alternative theory, mentioned not once, is Thanos simply retreated to fight another day.</p>
<p>Since then, Natasha Romanov - The Black Widow herself – oddly enough found herself travelling. A self-anointed three-month vacation across Europe, to be exact.</p>
<p>Natasha Romanov strolled through the dark streets of Rome, dressed in what could only be described as tourist attire. Tight denim booty shorts, stripped tank top and to complete the naïve tourist look was an oversized sun hat flopping over either side of the former spy’s head. Indeed a strange site to see the former spy in, but that was the point.</p>
<p>Natasha wanted to look vulnerable, it was all according to plan.</p>
<p>As the rumors had it, around a certain neighbourhood there was a masked man mugging women in alleys late at night. Luckily for Rome, Natasha knew exactly how to catch these sort of bastards, the type of lowlifes that ruined lives but are too below the radar for the Avengers.</p>
<p>Speaking of bastards…</p>
<p>As Natasha turned the corner and entered the main plaza, busy as ever, she quickly peeked at her phone. Only eight missed calls this time? Steve’s undying loyalty must be under the weather with something terminal. The boys back at HQ knew better than to bother Natasha on her time off, yet that didn’t stop the annoyingly caring Steve Rogers from harassing Tony or more likely Bruce into tracking her phone.</p>
<p>The motivation for the spontaneous vacation came after a specific epiphany Natasha had after the battle of Wakanda.</p>
<p>Since that battle the world has been calm and safe, or as Natasha Romanov would perceive, too quiet. There had to be more danger in the world right? Just because the entire world is not at stake that does not excuse their inactivity. Though Natasha seemed to be the only one to think this.</p>
<p>Then two weeks ago The Black Widow reached her limit with the Avengers, and promptly left without saying a word.</p>
<p>Natasha stopped at the darkest, sleaziest alley way she could find; the perfect stomping grounds for creeps like the one she hunted for. Without a second thought Natasha took a right turn into the alley.  Despite the bright beautiful summers in Rome, the alley had no natural lighting, only a dim flickering lightbulb. It’s almost as if the alley knew what sort of criminal activity occurred and adapted accordingly. Either way, there was no telling when the bastard would come along,  Natasha prepared herself for a long cold wait…</p>
<p>“Get away!” A woman’s voice shrieked.</p>
<p>That was easy.</p>
<p>Ready for action, Natasha chased the woman’s voice deeper into the alley. Her expert training allowed her to close in on the situation without alerting the culprit. The woman, no taller than Natasha, winced as the much larger man pushed her against the wall. A cheap looking knife pressed</p>
<p>“Your money, now!” The man shouted.</p>
<p>“Is that anyway to treat a lady?” Natasha emerged from the shadows to reveal herself. The man turned his head towards Natasha, brows furrowed in anger and confusion.</p>
<p>“Get out of here bitch!” The man pointed his knife at Natasha. Trembling, sweaty, tense, Natasha read this man like a children’s book. One of Natasha’s gifts that landed her in SHIELD to begin with.</p>
<p>With ease Natasha anticipated the man’s next move, he would attempt to take her out due to her being the only unrestrained target. A Simple tactic for a simple man. As anticipated he launched his body towards Natasha, leading with the knife. Natasha quickly dodged he attack, and as if it were routine for her, she ducked, and sweep kicked him onto the ground all in one fluid motion.</p>
<p>“Bitch…” He groaned, before he could spew anymore sexist insults Natasha disarmed him and knocked him out with a quick kick to the face.</p>
<p>Natasha stood up back into a casual stance, before tossing the knife far from anyone’s reach. Self-appointed mission accomplished! Yet Natasha still sighed, saving one life just did not feel the same.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” The woman said coldly.</p>
<p>The woman came out of the shadows for Natasha to get a better look. The woman dressed her pale body with a tight leather jacket and even tighter jeans. Her shaved head further emphasized the menacing aura which radiated from her. Even weirder there was no reading this woman, not even the slightest twitch from her. Was she even human?</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it…” Natasha said curiously.</p>
<p>“Let me make it up to you,” The woman took a wide step to close in the distance. Before Natasha could react the woman closed the distance between them, not to attack, but rather press her lips against Natasha’s lips. Every spy instinct told her to retaliate but all she froze. How could she stop this when the woman’s lips were so soft and warm?</p>
<p>Hungry with lust, Natasha gripped the woman’s waist and pulled her in tighter, deepening their kiss. The woman’s tongue peeked out only slightly, but enough for Natasha to savour the woman’s taste. The dance of her slick, smooth tongue against her own went on for what felt like hours before the woman pulled back.</p>
<p>Natasha’s eyes were glued shut during the kiss and when she opened the two locked eyes and they peered into each other’s eyes, almost communicating in some silent language of lust.</p>
<p>Still in each other’s presence, the woman leaned in and whispered in Natasha’s ears, “Let’s find somewhere more private,” Her tone flat.</p>
<p>Suddenly logic snapped back into Natasha’s head.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know your name…” Natasha sighed, still enveloped by lust.</p>
<p>“Name’s Nebby.” The Woman replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Spider and a Stranger: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nice to meet you,” Natasha whispered, “If only the circumstances were different huh?”</p><p>If Nebby were any closer to Natasha, she could feel the red head’s heart palpate with a heavy rhythm. Of course, this had nothing to do with anxiety; Natasha thrived off this feeling.</p><p>It wasn’t a strange occurrence for Natasha Romanov to be the center of attraction for people. One glance at her shiny redhead, curvy body and soft face was enough to make heads spin on a regular basis. Once a sorry soul was ensnared by the widow’s beauty, her raspy yet soothing voice would make them melt from the inside. Then, the final venom strikes when drawing even the slightest glance at her deliciously round breasts caught the sucker and they were at the complete whim of the Black Widow.</p><p>To put it plainly, Natasha was sexy and she knew it. For this reason, Natasha didn’t even blink an eye when someone she just met offered their sweet sex. In fact, at this point in her life, she had come to expect it.</p><p>Though she would never admit it, she absolutely loved the feeling. To be the center of someone's lust and desire, knowing that the only way to alleviate their frustration was her womanly body. There was nothing Natasha loved more than the feeling that she was needed.</p><p>Nebby forcefully pulled Natasha in closer, which shocked Natasha as she didn’t know that was possible by then she could feel everything over Nebby’s clothing. She then tilted her head closer and whispered in Natasha’s ear.</p><p>“I want you,” Nebby whispered. Though her tone was stale, the three simple words to drive the spy crazy. Natasha cupped her new lover’s cheeks and quickly pulled her in for another kiss. Nebby spared no time, the moment their warm lips crashed together the woman peeked her tongue out. Hungry for Natasha’s taste, Nebby’s tongue teased her lips for entrance.</p><p>Natasha moaned before grin, pearly teeth wide open to gate off her tongue. God it’s just the best when they beg. Even better when they beg with their thirsty little body, what with their little squirms and wiggles for attention. Now that Nebby was putty in Natasha’s hand, it was time to get her hands on that delicious ass she had her eyes on.  The spy’s coordinated hands traveled down the stranger’s body, caressing every little curve on her body.</p><p>But before Natasha’s hand could reach their destination they froze. Sounds of slow movement came from behind them, they completely forgot about the criminal.</p><p>Against her better judgement, Natasha broke the kiss to catch a glance at the man, Nebby cursing under her breath. He still laid there unconscious, but there was something clearly wrong with his figure.</p><p>Natasha’s heart sank after she glanced at the man and noticed his elbow bent in the wrong direction. Did she kick him too hard, it certainly wasn’t broke before Natasha came along, right? Either way, the shock from broken bones passed and the man began to groan louder from pain.</p><p>One step towards the man and Natasha was yanked back by Nebby.</p><p>“Who cares about him,” Nebby remarked. “Come back over here…” The irresistible strangle planted a stream of kiss on Natasha’s soft neck.</p><p>The temptation of Nebby’s warm lips enticed Natasha, tempting her to stay in the stranger’s embrace. Would it be so wrong to leave the man here with a broken arm? He did try to attack Neby after all, and it wasn’t like Natasha never left men in a worse state on a regular basis for work.</p><p>As Nebby trailed Natasha’s neck, Natasha gave a sharp moan after Nebby nibbled on her neck, all in the right places. Hooking her fingers in Natasha’s belt loop, Nebby began leading Natasha out of the alley.</p><p>Nebby clearly had no intentions of helping the man, understandably so all things considered. Natasha let her body carry her away, craving more touch from Nebby’s soft touch once more. However, only a few steps away and Natasha planted her feet down firmly and turned around.</p><p>How could she leave the man, she scolded herself this was not the behaviour of an Avenger. Even if the rest of the guys there were assholes, she knew she couldn’t face them if she left a man in pain for sex.</p><p>As Natasha made her way back to the man, Nebby rolled her eyes, annoyed at the Avenger’s morality.  “Seriously?” she said. Not that Natasha did what she did for praise, but she would appreciate the occasional appraisal for doing the right thing.</p><p>After approaching the man lying on the ground, she unbuckles her belt to fashion it into a makeshift restraint. She wrapped it around the injured arm, the man groaning at every slight movement of his arm.</p><p>“You’ll thank me later, you ungrateful bastard…” Natasha mumbled to the man. Bracing an injury was practically second nature for Natasha, she couldn’t help but get distracted by her soon-to-be lover.</p><p>Natasha’s eyes wandered all over Nebby, who leaned her head against the wall, lightly tapping her skull on the wall. The way Nebby’s small but strong looking body became tense with frustration only made Natasha more lustful. She was the cause of Nebby’s extremely visible sexual frustration after all.</p><p>Eventually, Natasha fixated on what she considered to be Nebby’s best asset: her thighs. The way they were impossibly thick and jiggled with every one of Nebby’s beautiful steps. Naturally, Natasha especially loved the firmness of the thighs, clearly earned through physical dedication.</p><p>Distracted by Nebby’s curves, Natasha’s attention became split as she failed to properly secure the brace.</p><p>“Do you know how to do this?” Nebby asked, no anger in her tone, only the same flat tone.</p><p>“Usually…” Natasha replied.</p><p>“So you won’t leave until you fix up his arm?”</p><p>“Well… No, I can’t, sorry.”</p><p>Nebby groaned and slapped her palm to her forehead. Natasha clearly enchanted this girl beyond where she could control herself. She then looked at her watch.</p><p>“I don’t have time for this…” Nebby rasped as she marched towards Natasha and the man.</p><p>Natasha remained by the man’s side on the ground and simply watched as Nebby stomped to her.</p><p>“Sorry I took so long I-”</p><p>Natasha flew to the ground after Nebby launched a powerful kick to her head, turning the world to blurry lights then all black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HELLOOOO HORNY HEROES how did you like the chapter?</p><p>I hope everyone is staying safe and horny! Like I said early this one will be a bit more of a slow burn romantically, but smut wise things will be picking up in the next few chapters. So fear not horny hero I got your back with the smut coming in soon!</p><p>Not much to add for this update other than checkout out my new patre0n, link in my profile!</p><p>The question of the week is: Which release format do you all prefer: Weekly short updates, or larger updates every 3-4 weeks? Let me know in the reviews below! That's it for now, stay safe Horny Heroes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>